


Beary Cold

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader finds shelter from the cold one winter’s night, becoming Beorn's housemate for the winter.
Relationships: Beorn (Tolkien)/Reader, Beorn (Tolkien)/You, Beorn/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Beary Cold

Beorn’s eyelids still felt quite heavy as he finally managed to wake himself up. The bear inside of him protested, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep and stay surrounded by the warmth of his bed until spring. But Beorn had responsibilities, his animals needed him, so what the bear wanted would have to wait. 

Rolling over onto his back he stared at the ceiling for a moment, his eyes threatening to slip shut again, but the ponies and other livestock were creating quite a ruckus, one so loud he couldn’t possibly ignore.

With a loud groan, he forced himself to sit up, then rolled his shoulders back, and stretched his arms above his head. He raked a large hand over his face and through his hair trying to wake himself up. He braced himself, as he peeled back the covers already losing warmth both even getting out of bed.

Swinging his legs over the edge, he wrinkled his nose as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. With heavy steps, he slowly dragged himself towards the animals. Once he was done with his chores or at least finished with the feeding, he could return to bed and sleep undisturbed for the rest of the day and night. 

As he shuffled over to the fireplace to add more wood, Beorn narrowed his eyes as he spotted something that wasn’t there yesterday. 

What could’ve passed as a heap of laundry on the middle of the floor, was a woman. She was curled up by the fire, using her cloak as a blanket and her arms as a pillow. 

While he wasn’t fond of the idea of an intruder making themselves comfortable in his home, she didn’t seem like she could do much harm, and he doubted she meant to cause any trouble. 

He smiled to himself, as he moved closer and crouched down, now noticing the little mice and chipmunks that seemed to be sharing her warmth as they nestled beside her. In her sleep, she pulled her cloak tighter around her body. 

Sighing, Beorn glanced out the window, all across his fields were deep blankets of snow. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he sent her back out there alone. Even if it wasn’t for the cold, he knew what danger lurked in the woods.

Wandering back to his bed, he grabbed one of his thick furs and returned to the woman. Carefully, as to not wake her, he placed the blanket over her. 

Wandering into the kitchen, he gathered some bread and jarred fruit setting it out for his new housemate.  
…

You woke up, feeling warm and surprisingly refreshed considering you had slept on the floor. However, you would’ve froze to death last night if you hadn’t stumbled upon this small farm. 

For the last few weeks, you had been traveling with a band of merchants heading towards Rivertown, things had been going well until a pack of orcs attacked the camp late last night. 

They killed everyone, including the horses, you had barely managed to escape running as fast as you could into the darkness. The orcs didn’t bother chasing after you, figuring you’d die slowly alone in the cold. 

Sitting up, you found that someone had placed a thick fur blanket over you. You ran your fingers over it, feeling how soft it was. 

You chuckled, as a small chipmunk scurried up your arm and nuzzled against the crook of your neck distracting you from your thoughts.

“Good morning,” you murmured to your new friend as you gently scooped him into your hands. You scratched behind his ear a little with your index finger before setting him down. 

You hadn’t noticed last night when you took refuge here, how large everything was from the giant chairs to the large chess pieces on the table. You were just so thankful for the shelter and the warm fire that nothing else seemed to matter. 

Wrapping the fur blanket around your shoulders as you tiptoed through the house in search of your host. Stopping in front of what you assumed was the bedroom door, you softly knocked a few times and waited for a response. When there wasn’t one, you carefully pushed the door open peeking inside.

The room was dark, the window covered by thick drapes blocking out any light. Taking a few steps forward, you finally noticed the giant sprawled on top of his bed. 

His hair was long and wild, and his features while handsome seemed to resemble something a little more feral. 

You leaned over him, wondering if you should wake him in order to thank him properly, but he seemed to be in such a deep sleep that it seemed cruel to take that from him. 

As you were about to return the fur blanket, the stranger snored so loud that you jumped back in fright. You laughed lightly, with your hand over your rapidly beating heart. 

Shaking your head, you gently covered him with the fur and smiled. He shifted pulling it with him rolling over to his side. When he wakes later, you'll have your chance to show your gratitude. 

Wandering back to the fireplace, you noticed the bread and fruit that had been placed nearby on the table. Taking a seat in a large wooden chair, you started snacking on the food.

As you ate, your chipmunk friend returned with a few mice tagging along. Tearing off a few chunks of bread, you scattered the pieces on the floor. You grinned watching as they stuffed their cheeks full. 

You never encountered animals so comfortable around a stranger before, even the animals in the barn area were calm, accepting pets from you as you visited with them. 

The hours went by slowly as you waited for your host to wake. You were eager to meet him, to find out who he was, and to thank him for his hospitality. But, as the sun started to set, he remained fast asleep. His occasional snores rumbled throughout the home reminding you of his presence. 

You curled up in the chair by the fireplace, resting your head against the armrest. Your host showed no signs of waking and you doubted he would, seeing how it was night already. 

“Perhaps, I’ll see him in the morning,” you muttered out loud to yourself. 

At some point you must have dozed off, waking with a start as a heavy blanket was draped over you. 

“Keep it,” a deep voice murmured above you.

Pulling it off your head, you watched as your host rummaged through his pantry, setting out food for you and gathering some to take with him. 

“Thank you…” you trailed off, not knowing what to call him.

He turned back around to face you and raised his brow for a moment. “Beorn,” he answered. 

Looking at his face, you could see how worn out he was, so instead of engaging in conversation, you smiled, snuggled into the blanket. “Thank you, Beorn,” you called out. 

He nodded, yawning and he shuffled back to his room. “Good night, little lamb.”


End file.
